


Prováveis Improbabilidades

by giggles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, alguns fantasmas, mas eu juro que ele é legal!, o xiumin é bobinho assim mesmo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggles/pseuds/giggles
Summary: Na noite de Halloween, amantes têm a chance de voltarem à vida e passarem a noite juntos mais uma vez. Um casal dos anos 20 decide voltar para ajudar seu bisneto porque, se depender dele, ele nunca se envolverá com ninguém.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prováveis Improbabilidades

**Author's Note:**

> Cá estou eu novamente com mais uma fanfic para o SMer Fanfics! Dessa vez o limite foi um pouco mais alto e mesmo assim eu tive dificuldades kkkkkkkkkk Eu gostei muito desse plot e queria desenvolvê-lo muito mais, por isso eu >talvez< poste uma versão mais completa que não vai valer para o desafio no Spirit (meu user lá é @supine). Sem mais delongas, muito obrigada por escolher minha fic e eu espero de coração que seja do seu agrado <3

— Eu vou me jogar de uma ponte.

Minseok disse de forma tão séria que assustou Kyungsoo, seu colega de quarto. Mas ele já deveria estar acostumado, até porque provavelmente sabia o motivo do amigo estar jogado na cama na véspera do seu dia favorito do ano. Tal motivo trabalhava a duas quadras do campus e vestia um uniforme branco e era a única pessoa do mundo que dava descontos em cápsulas de café concentrado.

— Você não precisaria se jogar de uma ponte se falasse com ele — Kyungsoo retrucou, prestando pouca atenção à conversa e preferindo focar em digitar seu relatório.

— Mas eu falo com ele! — A voz de Minseok saía abafada por conta dos cobertores.

— Perguntar quanto sua compra deu não é a mesma coisa que ter uma conversa, hyung.

— Mas Kyungsoooooooooooo — ele prolongou a última sílaba, transformando-a num choramingo. — Eu já andei com ele até a casa dele! E ajudei ele a fechar o turno dele naquela vez que você estava com dor e precisava de Advil–

— Nós temos Advil suficiente para alimentar um hospital, nós não precisávamos de mais Advil.

— E ele estava muito bonito naquele dia! Ele até sorriu para mim, Kyungsoo!

— Ele é um lojista — os olhos do amigo eram profundos —, ele é obrigado a ser amigável com clientes, ainda mais com aqueles que fazem da farmácia uma distribuidora pessoal. Se manque — e com isso, Kyungsoo deu o assunto por encerrado, por mais que Minseok continuasse a falar.

Veja bem, não era totalmente culpa dele se ele tinha problemas em falar com o atendente bonitinho da farmácia vinte e quatro horas. Jongdae era da mesma idade que ele e os dois eram da mesma descendência o que facilitava muito a comunicação por mais que o coreano dele fosse um pouco quebrado. Minseok não fazia questão de honoríficos e partículas de formalidade quando eles jogavam conversa fora, preferindo prestar mais atenção no sorriso de gato que Jongdae tinha sempre que ele falava algo engraçado. Sorriso esse que sempre estava presente no rosto dele — não apenas lá, mas nos sonhos acordados e desacordados de Minseok.

Estava ferrado.

. . .

— Kyungsoo, tem certeza de que você não vai?

Minseok encarava seu reflexo no espelho. A fantasia escolhida não era a mais criativa e isso era óbvio para qualquer um que olhasse para ele (na verdade, aquela onesie de minion não era nada demais e nem deveria ser classificada como fantasia, mas Minseok estava cansado e sem capacidade cognitiva para se esforçar), porém, era tudo que ele tinha no momento. Ele com certeza estava melhor que Kyungsoo, que nem iria à festa.

Simplesmente adorava o Halloween. Era um dos únicos momentos em sua vida que ele poderia esquecer de tudo e ignorar todas as outras pessoas, preocupar-se apenas com a estética das fantasias e com quais guloseimas estariam disponíveis nas festas. Por mais que fosse bastante maduro — precisou adquirir tal maturidade devido a algumas circunstâncias — ainda tinha momentos em que queria voltar a ser criança, e nada se iguala a empanturrar-se de doces enquanto vestido de algum monstro ou personagem famoso.

Ele também tinha uma razão secreta para gostar tanto assim desse dia específico (que não ousava contar para ninguém porque, você sabe, julgamento): ele esperava ser escolhido pelos fantasmas pelo menos uma vez na vida. Uma lenda diz que casais podem voltar à vida durante uma noite do ano e ele já lera histórias lindas de pessoas que reencontraram seus avós, pais, amigos ou até mesmo pares totalmente aleatórios que acabaram por esbarrar acidentalmente e ele queria ter essa sorte. Tal crença era encarada como um tabu — no fundo todos acreditam porque todos conhecem um amigo do primo da mãe do chefe que já teve essa experiência — e Minseok relutou muito até aceitar que sim, talvez fosse algo legal.

Olhou de relance para Kyungsoo e percebeu que ele havia caído no sono, os óculos de armação grossa amassando uma das apostilas (Cálculo II, será?) e riu para si mesmo. Seu amigo precisava de um descanso mas ele também entendia aquela necessidade de ter a excelência em todas as matérias. Debateu rapidamente se o acordava ou não, imaginando o torcicolo que ele teria quando acordasse por estar dormindo sobre a escrivaninha, mas optou por não. Ele já era bem grandinho.

Sendo assim, então, enviou uma mensagem para Summer avisando que estaria chegando no local dentro de alguns minutos e fez seu caminho até o ponto de ônibus, não conseguindo deixar de olhar para a rua contrária.

_Não,_ ele disse para si mesmo, eu não preciso de mais analgésicos. _Se controle, Kim Minseok._

(A caixa de remédios em seu apartamento estava tão cheia de Advil e aspirina que mal fechava.)

. . .

Ele já deveria estar esperando por isso.

Não o entenda mal, não é que a festa estava _ruim_. Havia bebida, comida, uma demografia de cinco pessoas por metro quadrado (o que significava sucesso na sua escala mental: Como Medir o Grau de Aproveitamento de uma Festa Baseando-se na Matemática, teoria que seria completamente desenvolvida assim que iniciasse o doutorado) e pessoas fantasiadas. Fosse qualquer outro dia, tudo estaria ótimo. Quem não gosta de preencher o vazio causado pela universidade com vodka de baixa qualidade?

Mas hoje… Minseok não sabia explicar, mas aquele dia em específico tinha algo de estranho. Quase como aquele bolo na sua garganta que você tenta forçar a tosse para expelir, como a casquinha de um machucado que você quer arrancar mas sabe que não pode, como um nó na musculatura que iria embora se você tomasse um relaxante muscular mas você não quer. Todas essas situações criam um tipo de sentimento que em muito se assemelha ao que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Já havia recebido algumas propostas (aparentemente garotas gostavam de garotos com aparência fofa e vestidos de minion e, _Oi, sei que isso é meio estranho porque a gente não se conhece, mas minha amiga estava te olhando e ela tá meio interessada_ ) e não ficava mais animado nem se pensasse na perspectiva de sair da seca de uns dois, três meses que o assombrava. Quer dizer, ele ficaria se essa saída viesse acompanhada de um certo atendente de farmácia mas essa história deve ser contada num outro dia.

Decidindo então por pegar ar fresco, ele saiu do loft e desceu de elevador até o térreo, balançando-se no ritmo do jazz meia boca que saía dos alto-falantes. O prédio de Summer fazia parte de um complexo de condomínios bem grande e era localizado numa parte mais nobre da cidade o que fazia Minseok se sentir meio inferior. Ele já estava acostumado a se sentir assim num espectro geral, mas situações como aquela o deixavam ainda mais conectado com essa sensação.

O prédio tinha um parquinho, pelo menos, e ele se sentiria melhor tendo esses pensamentos se estivesse num balanço. E foi o que ele fez, sentando-se no pedaço de madeira e agarrando as correntes de metal. O ar do final de outubro trazia consigo uma brisa mais gelada e ele levantava os pés toda vez que ia mais alto, o capuz da fantasia descendo pela cabeça até se alojar no pescoço.

Balançou por tanto tempo que perdeu a noção dos segundos, só se lembrando de que estava num local público quando ouviu vozes.

— Tem certeza de que é ele? — Era um sussurro quase que fantasmagórico, arranhando a garganta de seu emissor.

— Não, não tenho — a segunda voz era feminina e, assim que a mulher falou isso, o homem respirou fundo —, mas fica calmo porque eu tenho quase certeza.

— Será que a gente deve ir falar com ele? — E os dois se calaram.

Minseok demorou a processar que os dois conversavam em coreano. A língua já estava gravada em seu cérebro por estar ajudando Kyungsoo com ela e por colocá-la em prática com Jongdae sempre que precisava comprar energéticos ou pastilhas para a garganta, só que ainda existia essa demora para assimilar os fonemas que eram tão diferentes do inglês.

E será que aquele casal estava falando de si? Minseok parou o balanço e fez menção a virar o pescoço para olhar para a direção do som, mas parou no último segundo por conta do medo. Preferiu esperar.

Esperou tanto que não percebeu quando o casal se aproximou.

— Olá! — Disse a voz feminina e Minseok gritou alto, se assustando e caindo do balanço.

Não eram um casal, eram um casal morto. A aparência dos dois era tão translúcida que Minseok precisou se esforçar para enxergar as linhas de onde seus corpos começavam e onde eles terminavam, a luz branca, trêmula e tétrica demorando a ser assimilada pelos seus olhos. Eram… fantasmas. Sim, fantasmas. Um casal de fantasmas. Minseok sentiu vontade de vomitar.

— Ah, amor, acho que ele não consegue nos enxergar muito bem — o homem se pronunciou e os dois chegaram para a frente ao mesmo tempo. — Se você se levantar — ele se dirigiu ao garoto que ainda estava deitado no chão duro — e nos tocar, nós ficaremos mais visíveis.

Ele engoliu em seco. Ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Claro, claro, ele obviamente queria que aquilo acontecesse se suas preces e dedos cruzados ao longo dos anos indicava alguma coisa, mas a realidade ainda era difícil de absorver. Ele, Kim Minseok, havia sido um dos escolhidos. Perguntou-se por um momento o que tinha de tão especial.

_Tome jeito_ , pensou enquanto se levantava, ajeitando o macacão amarelo e limpando as mãos. Indagou por um momento como exatamente tocaria em fantasmas mas depois de uns segundos deu de ombros e levou a mão direita ao antebraço dos dois. Eles sorriram (ou melhor, aparentemente. Era impossível analisar expressões faciais de seres mortos) e a imagem tremeu por uns segundos antes de emitir um brilho mais forte e Minseok precisou fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, parecia estar vendo duas pessoas de verdade. 

Ele ainda não sabia da identidade deles, mas podia afirmar que tinham estilo. A mulher vestia um vestido vermelho de seda acinturado que ia até os joelhos, saltos baixos e um casaco com o colarinho aveludado. Os cabelos castanhos acabavam logo abaixo das orelhas e ela ostentava uma franja pequena que mal chegava nos olhos acentuados com maquiagem preta. Já o homem usava um smoking elegante, sapatos tão engraxados que brilhavam e um chapéu alto. Minseok soube identificar na mesma hora que eles vinham dos anos 20.

— Então? Não vai nos cumprimentar? — A mulher falou e o coreano dela possuía um sotaque muito distinto, parecendo-se com o de Kyungsoo. O braço dela estava entrelaçado com o do homem e os dois estavam sorrindo.

— Oi… — Minseok disse após respirar fundo. — Meu nome é Minseok.

— Nós sabemos, bobinho — novamente ela se pronunciou, seu companheiro escondendo a risada atrás de uma mão. — Somos seus bisavós.

Sabe quando escritores dizem que o personagem sentiu a terra sair do eixo? Minseok nunca entendeu exatamente o que eles queriam dizer com aquela expressão, mas de agora em diante ele poderia dizer que já estava íntimo com a sensação. Mal conhecera seus avós e agora seus bisavós estavam na sua frente, parecendo ter menos idade que ele! Isso não poderia ser verdade.

— Sei que está difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade! Eu te prometo que é verdade.

Era difícil de acreditar, muito difícil mesmo. Mas as expressões no rosto de cada um denunciava que eles estavam sendo sinceros, por mais que a sinceridade naquele momento significasse o absurdo. Seus pais nunca o contaram muito sobre seus bisavós e ele mal sabia o nome deles, possivelmente uma memória muito bem guardada e escondida, e aquela era a oportunidade menos ideal e imaginável para conhecê-los. Porém, eles já estavam ali, e Minseok gostava de levar sua vida pensando em aproveitar qualquer coisa que lhe fosse entregue.

— Ok, ok — ele levantou as mãos em rendição —, eu acredito. Mas quero saber algumas coisas primeiro! — O casal pareceu interessado. — Número um, qual o nome de vocês? E número dois, o que vocês pretendem fazer aqui na terra?

— São perguntas fáceis — a mulher sorriu e sua voz saía arrastada pela garganta, um tom muito aveludado e Minseok imaginou que ela havia sido responsável por muitos corações quebrados. — Meu nome é Erin e ele é o Hyunjung. Eu sou estadunidense antes de ser coreana, mas ele é puramente de lá. Meu yeobo — ela puxou a pele da bochecha do amado, que sorriu e abriu a boca para terminar de responder.

— E o que nós queremos fazer aqui? Vejamos… Acredito que você já conheça a lenda — Hyunjung começou a andar e Minseok correu para acompanhá-lo, Erin em seu encalço.

(Será que ele deveria chamá-los de biso e bisa?)

— Ela diz que — ele continuou e ajeitou o chapéu, fazendo Minseok quase tropeçar — os casais que voltam à vida precisam completar uma missão e que a pessoa que eles encontram deve guiá-los. Então! — Ele virou repentinamente e Erin apenas riu. — Você precisa nos ajudar numa missão. O que você quer de nós? Uma ajuda em especial?

Se a pergunta que Minseok fizera não era difícil, aquela com certeza era. A dificuldade residia no fato dele querer muitas coisas mas não saber exatamente como explicar. Ele queria passar direto em Estatística, conseguir um emprego, entender Desenho Técnico sem precisar fazer um pacto sobrenatural, melhorar a saúde, encontrar um apartamento melhor com um aluguel não absurdo… A lista era enorme e nenhuma das opções era fácil de conseguir.

Seus bisavós com certeza ririam da cara dele se ele pedisse alguma coisa desse tipo. _Minseok-ah, como você é bobo! Nós somos fantasmas, não mágicos._ Ele sabia que a incerteza e a dúvida estavam estampadas em seu rosto porque Erin sorria com compaixão. Ele precisava encontrar alguma coisa. O casal precisava dele, e ele queria ajudá-los a retornarem ao repouso.

Não queria decepcioná-los. Já decepcionara muitas pessoas em sua vida (na visão dele, ao menos) e não queria adicionar mais duas à lista. E duas pessoas especiais! Eles haviam o escolhido a dedo. Não existia um contrato de sangue que os obrigava a fazer aquilo, mas eles quiseram e aquela honra era suficiente para Minseok decidir não deixá-los na mão.

Mas… E se…

— Eu acho que tenho um pedido.

Aquilo acendeu a curiosidade de Erin e Hyunjung. Eles estavam perto das gangorras e os dois se apoiaram na barra enquanto Minseok seguia inquieto, mexendo e estalando os dedos. 

— Eu gosto de — iria falar um menino, mas lembrou-se de que eles eram de um outro século e poderiam não ser tão mente aberta — uma pessoa. Mas eu não consigo ser honesto com meus sentimentos e acho que nunca vou conseguir tê-la…

— Hm… — Hyunjung pareceu ponderar e o olhar de Erin era complacente. — Conte-nos mais sobre essa pessoa — os dois se entreolharam.

Minseok não sabia por onde começar. Não conhecia muito de Jongdae mas já saberia enumerar em ordem crescente de data todos os sorrisos que lhe foram oferecidos e, caso fosse pedido, conseguiria ligar os pontos das pintinhas do rosto dele de tanto observá-las — mesmo que não tão de perto quanto desejava. Havia decorado o jeito que ele digitava (predominantemente com os dedos indicadores, periodicamente com o médio e anelar e sempre olhando para a tela, nunca para o teclado) e em seu cérebro estavam gravadas as piadas que faziam Jongdae fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás.

Grunhiu quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo e não se deu conta das palavras que saíam da sua boca.

— O nome dele é Jongdae. Ele também é coreano! Na verdade ele é mais estadunidense do que coreano, mas ele diz que fica muito feliz quando eu apareço onde ele trabalha porque ele vai poder praticar o coreano dele. Ele é atendente de uma farmácia e eu conheci por acaso, eu precisava de energético às duas da manhã e a farmácia onde ele trabalha é logo ao lado de onde eu moro e enfim… Ele é lindo. Ele tem várias pintinhas no rosto e ele se parece com um gato quando ele sorri. Ele é muito inteligente e tá cursando Matemática na faculdade. Matemática!

Respirou fundo quando terminou de falar e arregalou os olhos. _Meu Deus,_ pensou. _Eu estraguei tudo._

Contrariando tudo que pensou, Hyunjung e Erin apenas sorriram. Minseok enxergou que eles tinham um tipo de conexão diferente. Talvez fossem os anos que haviam passado como espíritos vagando ou talvez fosse apenas o amor que parecia escorrer pelas orelhas toda vez que se olhavam, mas eles se entendiam com gestos ínfimos, tão aparentemente insignificantes que, se feitos para Minseok, ele não olharia duas vezes. Será que um dia ele viveria algo assim? Balançou a cabeça para distrair-se daqueles pensamentos e esperou por uma resposta vindo dos bisavós.

(Ainda era tão estranho pensar neles daquele jeito.)

— Você realmente gosta desse garoto — Hyunjung disse e riu logo em seguida, Erin caindo na gargalhada também. — Mas por quê você não consegue dizer a ele o que você sente?

— Ah, isso… — nem prestou atenção ao fato de que eles não ligaram de Jongdae ser um ele em vez de ela. — Eu não me acho… suficiente. Ele é ele e eu sou só eu, sabe? Sinto que ele merece alguém legal de verdade, não alguém que finge. Eu só finjo.

— Minseok — ele o interrompeu. — Você não deve saber como eu conheci sua bisavó, por isso que vou lhe contar — Erin riu, satisfeita. — Eu era músico do bar onde ela dançava. Um bar clandestino, sabe? A Lei Seca não nos deixava beber. Enfim… ela estava lá, todas as noites, sempre de vestido vermelho mas mudando os colares. Às vezes de pérolas, às vezes de pedras, às vezes de penas, e eu estava simplesmente encantado. Ela era a mais bonita do bar, se possível de todos os bares clandestinos do bairro, se possível do estado. Mas ela parecia ser inalcançável.

— Hyunjung-ah — ela suspirou e ele levantou um dedo, indicando que se calasse.

— Sim, ela era inalcançável. Por que que a grande e linda Erin prestaria atenção num saxofonista meia-boca? Não fazia sentido na minha cabeça — ele gesticulava muito enquanto falava. Minseok imaginou que fosse uma consequência do tempo de morto. — Uma noite, fui desafiado a tocar um riff no saxofone, o mais difícil que eu já tinha visto. Eu pensei que não fosse conseguir, sofri muito atrás do palco imaginando que ia falhar, mas eu consegui. E foi épico. Todos gostaram. E eu pensei, "bem, se eu consigo tocar um dos riffs mais difíceis que eu já vi na frente de várias pessoas, eu consigo chamar a menina que eu gosto para dançar." E nós dançamos… e eu descobri que ela já estava na minha cola há um tempo.

Hyunjung a puxou pela cintura e ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele e Minseok não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Eles combinavam — e muito. Minseok também queria que aquela pessoa em especial afundasse o rosto em seu pescoço (ou vice versa, ele não faz questão) e imaginou que Hyunjung e Erin eram realmente predestinados. Almas gêmeas escolhidas à mão.

— O que seu bisavô quis dizer — Erin pulou na conversa — é que você não deve ter medo. Às vezes a própria situação te surpreende. Você já parece ter conseguido tanta coisa, Minseok… o que é chamar um menino para dançar?

E era verdade. Minseok conseguira entrar na faculdade, arranjar um colega de quarto, ser destaque na turma, balancear uma vida social com a acadêmica, ter uma rede de apoio essencial para a sua sobrevivência. Ele nunca se dera conta de como aquelas coisinhas pequenas e uma vez idiotas eram importantes para ele. E, realmente. Consegui-las havia sido mais trabalhoso do que trocar algumas palavras com um interesse amoroso.

Minseok respirou fundo e encarou o casal que o observava atenciosamente. Aquela era uma situação de Schrödinger: ele era e não aceito por Jongdae, só precisava destampar a caixa para saber qual opção era verdadeira.

— Ok, ok. Vocês venceram. Vamos até a farmácia onde ele trabalha.

Erin sorriu, Hyunjung bateu palmas e tudo parecia acontecer em velocidade baixa, contrastando com o ritmo acelerado das batidas de seu coração.

. . .

— Ele tá ali.

Os três estavam abaixados atrás de um muro. Quer dizer, Erin e Hyunjung não precisavam disso (Minseok tinha quase certeza de que eles eram invisíveis a qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele) mas eles entraram na pilha e Minseok precisava de todo o apoio moral possível. Bisavós fantasmas que te apoiam? Não há torcida melhor que essa.

— Ele é realmente bonito — Erin apontou e o marido concordou com a cabeça. — Vai logo que ele já está indo embora, caso você não tenha percebido.

Minseok realmente não havia percebido que Jongdae estava acenando para sua colega de trabalho que aparentemente havia acabado de chegar e, ao ver aquilo, disparou em direção a farmácia. Virou a cabeça para trás por alguns segundos e conseguiu ver seus bisavós com os dedões levantados em aprovação e aquilo tudo era muito surreal mas ele não conseguia ligar, não quando Jongdae estava daquele jeito.

Ele ainda vestia a calça e blusa branca, padrões do uniforme da farmácia, mas dessa vez havia um sobretudo preto por cima e óculos emoldurando o rosto dele. Ele segurava algo nas mãos e — ah, sim. Harry Potter. Estava tão absorto na imagem agradável que o recepcionou que não viu o sorriso do lojista em sua frente.

— Bu — Jongdae disse e Minseok deu um pulo para trás, assustado.

(O coração palpitando valeu a pena porque Jongdae gargalhou e Minseok foi ao paraíso.)

— Ei, ei, calma. Foi só um susto. Halloween! — Ele fez um floreio com os braços e riu pelo nariz. — Você precisa de alguma coisa? Mais Advil? Pó de guaraná?

E essa era a parte difícil. Minseok respirou fundo. Jongdae estava excepcionalmente bonito sob a luz fraca da lâmpada da rua e com a luz dos refletores da farmácia reluzindo na pele dele. O cenário parecia ter saído de um filme e Minseok queria que Jongdae ganhasse o prêmio de Melhor Ator.

Se perdeu nas pintinhas do rosto dele e provavelmente o deixou esperando por uma resposta por muito tempo, mas rapidamente se deu conta disso e balançou a cabeça, rindo sozinho.

— Preciso sim. Preciso que você ouça o que eu tenho a dizer — estalou os dedos e respirou fundo. — Ok, lá vai… Bem, hoje aconteceu algo comigo que eu queria que acontecesse há muito tempo, mas tinha medo. Não deve fazer sentido para você, eu acho, mas o ponto é que essa… _Coisa_ aconteceu, e eu percebi que eu não deveria ter tido medo. Eu me prendi muito por ter medo e, quando isso finalmente aconteceu, eu me senti bem. A questão é: por muito tempo, eu tive medo de fazer isso, mas os acontecimentos de hoje me provaram que eu não preciso. Então, Jongdae, você quer sair comigo? Porque eu acho que gosto de você e tenho certeza de que, se nós nos conhecêssemos mais, eu gostaria mais ainda. E… Eu quero te conhecer mais. Eu quero gostar de você.

Se encolheu internamente porque as sílabas se enrolaram e aquele com certeza não era o discurso que havia treinado com Erin, mas as palavras já haviam sido vomitadas e não tinha como voltar atrás. Jongdae ainda o olhava totalmente sem expressão (talvez uma expressão de surpresa… Minseok não prestou atenção suficiente em alguns episódios de Lie to Me) e a ansiedade começou a subir estômago acima.

Estava pronto para pedir desculpas, para dizer que estaria feliz sendo apenas amigo de Jongdae, que o que acabara de acontecer não deveria ser levado em conta e _era uma pegadinha! Doces ou travessuras?_ quando sentiu um par de lábios contra os seus.

A sensação demorou a ser registrada e ele definitivamente manteve os olhos abertos por mais tempo do que era socialmente aceitável. Quando finalmente deu-se por si, devolveu o beijo com tudo que estava guardado dentro dele, com todo o desejo, o nervosismo, as borboletas, a felicidade. As bocas se moldavam _ah, tão perfeitamente_ e Minseok poderia passar a noite inteira ali, com as mãos de Jongdae apertando suas bochechas e com os braços envolvendo a cintura dele. Agradeceu mentalmente por terem a mesma altura.

Separaram-se e encostaram as testas. Um momento de silêncio repousou entre os dois antes de caírem na risada, as mãos descendo até se encontrarem. Uma faísca surgiu quando as pontas dos dedos se encontraram e Minseok quis acreditar que ele não foi o único a sentir.

— Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei isso acontecer — Jongdae disse e Minseok arregalou os olhos, surpreso. — Eu jurei para mim mesmo que, se você não tomasse nenhuma atitude até o dia trinta e um de outubro, eu mesmo te chamaria para sair. Muito obrigada por ter me salvado.

Minseok não sabia o que dizer, ainda muito abalado e muito dormente. Um turbilhão de sensações fazia morada em seu estômago naquele momento e a mais proeminente delas era o contentamento. O caminho até a casa de Jongdae foi curto demais e as crianças que pediam doces naquela rua provavelmente estranharam um cara vestido de minion beijando um cosplayer coreano de Harry Potter, mas eles não se importavam.

Os dois se abraçaram e Minseok estava pronto para deixar Jongdae entrar no apartamento quando ele o chamou.

— Ei — as sobrancelhas dele estavam franzidas —, olha para trás. Eu acabei de ver duas sombras brancas. Estranho, né? Pareciam vultos. E foi muito de repente, acho que já sumiram.

Minseok virou o pescoço, percebeu os dois fantasmas que o observavam e pôde jurar que ambos estavam sorrindo.

— Não deve ser nada demais, Jongdae — Minseok disse quando voltou a olhar para o rosto do futuro namorado. — É Halloween.

Ele conseguiu esconder o vermelho das bochechas por estar sendo encarado beijando-o pela última vez da noite. E se Jongdae também sentiu os tapinhas fantasmagóricos no ombro que significavam "bom trabalho", não disse nada.


End file.
